Vilgax VS Dark Dragon
Description Ben 10 VS American Dragon. The hunters fought previously, but now the ultimate big bads who were previously put down by the grandfather of the hero and are hard for the hero to beat without outside help clash. Will Vilgax slay the Dark Dragon? Will the Dark Dragon make Vilgax's odds of survival as dark as him? Stay tuned! Interlude ( Cue ~ Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: The big bads. The number one on the heroes' villain hiearchy. Boomstick: They're tough. They're strong. And they usually need outside help just to be put down. Wiz: Like Vilgax, the Conquerer of ten worlds. Boomstick: And the Dark Dragon, the number #1 threat to the Magical World. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Vilgax ( Cue ~ Challenge - Ben 10: Protector of Earth) Wiz: Vilgax is one the most vile villains in the Ben 10 universe. He's so fearsome that most alien beings are too afraid to serve him, requiring him to have robots instead. Boomstick: But just what caused his need for power? Let's look back. Back at 1773. Wiz: in 1773, Vilgax was banished to Earth for misbehavior. And he showed up with a special alien ship called the Cherry Tree. Boomstick: Wait, George Washington was around, right? Wiz: Yep. Ben and Rook even met him in person. Boomstick: Oh. I get it. Wiz: Anyways, after being beaten by Ben and George Washington, Vilgax was inspired to hunt down the Omnitrix. Years later, Vilgax had encountered Max Tennyson and Phil Billings, back when Phil was good. Boomstick: Phil ran towards Vilgax to stop, but ended being his captor. Afterwards, Max dropped his weapon when Vilgax told him to. Wiz: But then Max fired a laser from his wrist, making Vligax drop his weapon and allowing Phil to free himself. Max then shot a rubber-like material at Vilgax and stuck him and a robot onto a rocket and shot him into space. Vilgax: TEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Boomstick: But that wasn't the end of Vilgax. Years later, Vilgax's ship was in pursuit of a special ship that contained the Omnitrix. Wiz: For some reason, the shields of Vilgax's ships went down, allowing a laser blast to hit and severely harm Vilgax. But then his ship retaliated with a blast that nearly destroyed the ship, forcing the person onboard to send the Omnitrix down to Earth. Boomstick: After healing from his injuries, Vilgax went to capture the wearer of the Omnitrix. And boy was he surprised. Wiz: After deactivating it, Vilgax realized the Omnitrix was in possession of a 10-year old named Ben Tennyson. Boomstick: And ever since, they've had an ongoing rivalry. Wiz: And Vilgax isn't the most fearsome alien for nothing. Boomstick: He's ridiculously strong, insanely durable, and pretty quick. Wiz: And that's without his cybernetic enhancements. With them, he became taller was granted immense strength and durability so great that it could be mistaken for nigh-invulnerability. Boomstick: Vilgax cna also use his boost steroids to enhance his physical strength. It may cause him pain, but does it really matter when you can smash apart mountains with ease? Wiz: And years later, he only got better. Vilgax conquered ten planets by defeating the strongest warriors of the planets and then draining their abilities. Boomstick: But to make him less overpowered, he lost all of these powers except for the ability to shoot energy out of his hands. Wiz: Vilgax also had a huge arsenal, but he lost that too, excluding his sword. This sword, in particular can shatter Chromastone and even slice through an entire battleship. Boomstick: He's defeated the Ben 10 universes strongest combatants including Humungosaur, Manny, and Ultimos. Wiz:: He's fast enough to stop a speeding XLR8 and when Diamondhead tried punching Vilgax, Diamondhead shattered his own fists. Bommstick: He can also survive Heatblast's toughest firewave and even survive being thrown into space by Way Big. So, needles to say, its no wonder that Azmuth, the greatest mind on 27 galaxies -''' Wiz: - Five Galaxies. '''Boomstick: Considers him the most dangerous being in the universe. Wiz: But while Vilgax is tough, he is vulnerable to the cold virus and has a limit to how much punishment he can take. Boomstick: But hey, he's got mountain-shattering hands, a diamond-breaking body, and a battleship-slicing sword. No wonder it took Ben so long to truly defeat him. Vilgax: The ability to transform at will... The power of that device will be mine! '' Dark Dragon ( Cue ~ The Chosen One - American Dragon - Jake Long) Wiz: The Dark Dragon. The Number #1 threat to the Magical World. No one knows who he is or where he came from. All that's known is that he affected by dark magic and became the most terrifying being ever known. '''Boomstick: If that's what dark magic does to a person, sign me up!' Wiz: The Dark Dragon is one of the most dangerous beings. He possesses strength far greater than a dragon and far better resilience. Boomstick: He's so durable that he can literally bathe himself in lava. Wiz: And that's just him originally. After fighting Jake for a second time, Jake and his friends managed to destroy the Dark Dragon. But when his minion, Councillor Chang, ressurected him, he was imbued with even darker power. Boomstick: With this much power, he became stronger, faster, more durable, and even got some dark new powers. Wiz: This includes the ability to shoot lightning out of his hands, summon clouds that shoot lightning, teleport, or even summon Shade Demons that are capable of overpowering dragons. Boomstick: The Dark Dragon is tough enough to block Jake's punches, fast enough to keep pace with him, and is considered one of the strongest magical creatures ever known. Wiz: But he's not the perfect magical creature. He believes himself to be the ultimate magical creature and considers anyone who beats him lucky. Boomstick: Also, his Shade Demons are weak to light. Wiz: But the Dark Dragon is definitely no slouch. Dark Dragon: I've been watching the American Dragon grow more powerful by the day, just like his master before. Tonight, they will both be ours. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle Vilgax was standing on a building when he noticed some bolts of lightning. Vilgax: Lightning strikes? Unusual. They appear to be going up instead of down. Time to onvestigate. It could just be Tennyson. Vilgax got out his sword and and hopped down off the building and walked towards the source of the lightning strikes and discovered it to be the Dark Dragon. Vilgax: Who are you? Dark Dragon: I am the Dark Dragon, the number #1 threat to the magical world. Vilgax: Pathetic. I am the most dangerous being in the universe! Dark Dragon: We shall see here, whelp. Vilgax put away his sword and readied his fists. The Dark Dragon summoned lightning energy to his fists. Fight! Vilgax jumped towards the Dark Dragon and grabbed his neck. The Dark Dragon grabbed Vilgax and threw him down. Vilgax got up and fired a blast of energy at the Dark Dragon, but nothing happened. Dark Dragon: Hahaha! Fool! Nothing happened. Vilgax blocked the Dark Dragon's punches and grabbed his hand and threw him over his shoulder and proceeded to cannonball onto his stomach, but the Dark Dragon teleported and Vilgax landed on the floor. The Dark Dragon reappeared behind Vilgax and shot a fireball at Vilgax, but nothing happened. Vilgax: Oh? Was that supposed to hurt? Dark Dragon: What?! Vilgax punched the Dark Dragon in the stomach and brought out his sword. The Dark Dragon summoned some Shade Demons to attack Vilgax. Vilgax slashed at one, killing it due to the light. Vilgax: They're weak to light? Reminds me of Zs'Skayr. Vilgax slashed away at the Shade Demons and jumped to punch the Dark Dragon in the face. The Dark Dragon shot lightning at Vilgax, blowing him back. Vilgax grabbed onto the Dark Dragon's arms and pulled himself to him and grabbed his neck while launching him into the air. The Dark Dragon flew in random directions in an attempt to shake off Vilgax. Vilgax grabbed the Dark Dragon and proceeded to make fly up. The Dark Dragon teleported, causing Vilgax to fall onto the ground. The Dark Dragon cornered Vilgax as Vilgax was behind a pit. Dark Dragon: Its over, whelp. You never stood a cahnce. Vilgax: Funny. I was just about to say the same thing. The Dark Dragon was enraged by this comment and proceeded to slash Vilgax, ut Vilgax seized the opportunity and pulled out his sword and then hurled it at the Dark Dragon's heart. The Dark Dragon wailed in agony and fell and proceeded to bite Vilgax, but Vilgax jumped over him and ran to avoid being squished. Vilgax jumped down and pulled his sword out of the Dark Dragon's corpse. Vilgax: I have slain the Dark Dragon! K.O! *'Vilgax jumped out of the pit.' *'Luong Lao Shi told the Dragon Council about the Dark Dragon's death.' Results ( Cue ~ Khyber-Netic - Ben 10: Omniverse) Boomstick: I feel like I've seen that death before. Wiz: The Dark Dragon may have held a size and mobility advantage, but Vilgax trumped everything else. Boomstick: Vilgax, without his boosters, can beat Humoungasur in one punch. Vilgax, with his boosters, can smash apart a mountain. Wiz: As for speed, while the Dark Dragon can keep up with Jake Long, who can move at 179 mph. Vilgax was able to stop a speeding XLR8 with total ease. Boomstick: And in case you're wondering, XLR8 is known to consistently move at 500 mph. Even nerfing it to 250 mph makes XLR8 faster than Jake and Vilgax faster than the Dark Dragon. Wiz: The Dark Dragon can easily block a punch from Jake, but when Diamondhead tried punching Vilgax, he shattered his own fists. And Vilgax didn't even try to block his punches. Boomstick: It's no question as to who's stronger and more durable between Jake and Diamondhead. As for heat, the DArk Dragon can bathe in lava, but Vilgax can survive Heatblast's powerful firewave. Wiz: 4-year old Pyronites, Heatblast's species, can reach supernova temperatures when they have a fit. So a 10-year old Pyronite is surely stronger. Boomstick: And the Shade Demons weren't much help either. Vilgax's sword emits light, which is what the Shade Demons are weak to. But Wizard, that's not the same sowrd Vilgax used to cut through that battleship! Wiz: Actually it is. Believe it or not, the redesigns in the Ben 10 franchise do qualify as canon. In the episode Universe vs. Tennyson, Ben was put on trial by a bunch of Celestialsapiens for recreating the universe. Boomstick: Luckily, Ben had some help from a Galvan lawyer named Chadzmuth. Chadzmuth pointed out that Celestialsapiens are always recreating the universe, causing all the redesigns. Wiz: Simply put, Vilgax's strength, speed, durability, and weaponry were too much for the Dark Dragon to handle. Boomstick: The Dark Dragon couldn't put a lid on this squid. Wiz: The winner is Vilgax. Category:'Ben 10 vs American Dragon' themed Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Season Finale Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017